


Orgel

by ElizabethArisato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fantasia, Hombre y adolescente, Japon, Magia, Mujer y hombre, Mundo alternativo, Romance, cultura japonesa, secundaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethArisato/pseuds/ElizabethArisato
Summary: Una joven debe mudarse a Japón con sus padres por un año,  y allí,  luego  de conocer un hombre que cambiaría su vida,  tiene la aventura más grande que hubiera esperado.





	

Orgel

 

Y ahí estaba, después de la tediosa mudanza, después del llanto, los gritos y el berrinche. Completamente inútiles de hecho, a pesar de mis suplicas, lo que se tenía que hacer se hizo. Podrían haber trasladado a papá a cualquier lugar, a Italia, España ¡a los Estados Unidos talvez! ¡Pero no! Tenía que ser al lugar más remoto, a 18.000 kilómetros de casa, a Japón.  
No es que no me guste Japón, de hecho, lo considero hermoso, bello en verdad. Pero ¡dios! No solo era demasiado lejos de mis amigos, familia y país, sino que ¡estaba aterrada! El idioma era tan diferente, jamás en mi vida había hablado japonés, nunca se me ocurrió la idea de aprenderlo, no le veía la necesidad de hecho. Hasta que tuvimos que mudarnos. Aún recuerdo cuando papa entro por la puerta con ese desdichado papelito en la mano sonriente y feliz como un niño en navidad. Al principio mi madre estaba dudosa, hasta preocupada diría yo, discutiendo con mi padre que ¿cómo haríamos? que yo tenía amigos, que la escuela, que la familia, que el idioma, la lejanía, etc. Mucha razón tenía ella pero ahí estaba mi padre tratando de convencerla con sus palabras como siempre.  
“Pero Christine amor, es un muy importante ascenso, viviremos como reyes, Solahy ira a una muy importante escuela, tendrá una experiencia inolvidable, tendrá nuevos amigos, aprenderá otro idioma y tú ¡sé que lo disfrutaras también!”  
“¿¡Quien dice que necesito nuevos amigos!? O esa tan “inolvidable” experiencia ¿quién dice que la quiero?”  
Mi insolencia y mis gritos interrumpiendo la conversación nunca faltaban en este tipo de discusiones, mi carácter era tan “podrido” como todos decían.  
“¡Usted cállese jovencita, es muy pequeña para opinar y no tiene voz en esta conversación!”  
Su tono molesto de hablarme en tercera persona y hacerme callar solo lograban molestarme más. No soy una niña, ya no más, ese tema me concernía tanto como a ellos, ya que yo también iba a dejar todo atrás en esta mudanza.  
Estaba a punto de ponerme histérica contra mi padre hasta que mi madre después de su largo silencio hablo.  
“Hay algo que sin importar todo lo demás sigue siendo un problema” “Han”  
Su mirada se dirigió directamente a mi padre luego de pronunciar su nombre.  
“¿Qué hay del idioma?”  
Jackpot, pensé.  
“Ni tu hija ni yo sabemos nada del idioma, si lo que me dijiste es correcto nos vamos en cuatro meses y…”  
Al oír ese número de los labios de mi madre casi me muero de un ataque al corazón.  
“¿¡Cuatro meses!?”  
Mi grito debe de haberse escuchado desde la casa vecina, sin darme cuenta había golpeado la mesa fuertemente al apoyar ambas manos contra la misma como impulso al pararme abruptamente. Y entonces, comenzó el llanto, mis gritos desenfrenados sin sentido, diciendo que era una locura, que como podían hacerme esto, que me odiaban, que prefería morirme, que me quedaría, que no me iría jamás. Hasta propuse quedarme a vivir con mi tía y seguir mi vida normal hasta que ellos volvieran. Pero claro, en esa situación nadie propone ni, directamente, habla con cordura. Estaban enojados con mi comportamiento, sé que mi madre me entendía al menos un poco, ella también estaba sorprendida, disgustada e insegura de esta decisión. Mi padre por su parte solo pensaba en la increíble oportunidad de trabajo en Japón. Yo también estaba siendo egoísta, lo sé, haciendo semejante berrinche pensando solo en mí y no en la oportunidad que teníamos de vivir increíblemente. Pero, ¡Al carajo! Tengo solo dieciséis años, no quería irme, quería seguir teniendo mis amigos, seguir yendo, creí que jamás diría esto dios, a la escuela aquí. Hablando mi idioma en el barrio que conozco, en mi país con el resto de mi familia.  
Pero no fue hasta cierta revelación que me permití escuchar gracias a unos pocos minutos de paciencia que me implore a mí misma tener, que mi llanto se paró y me volvió la sangre al cerebro.  
“Solo será un año, luego volveremos. ¿Está bien? ¿Se pueden calmar?”  
Mi padre se salvó a si mismo al pronunciar esas palabras, solo un año, solo uno. Luego volveríamos, a la total normalidad. A la tan sagrada normalidad.  
“¿¡Lo juras papá!? ¿¡Juras que solo será un año y luego volveremos!?”  
“Lo juro, lo juro”  
Un año aún era mucho, y el idioma todavía era un problema. Pero creo que el hecho de que mi preocupación anterior era mucho mayor aliviano mi objetividad sobre estas últimas problemáticas.  
Y aquí estoy, la casa nueva es muy bonita, no puedo quejarme. Enorme, es para lo que realmente estoy acostumbrada, muy grande. Es diferente a las casas de América, tiene una planta baja, una guardilla y dos pisos de los cuales el techo sobrepasa los límites de las paredes creando como unas esquinas sobresalientes del techo de la casa. Es de madera en su mayoría, tiene unas hermosas columnas de piedra gris en la entrada, sosteniendo todo el techo de una larga galería que va a lo largo del costado izquierdo de la casa por fuera. Los techos tienen bellísimas tejas negras, en las paredes, blancas según mi madre color crema según mí, hay como unas muy distanciadas cuadriculas de madera, que creo yo, son solo de decoración en los exteriores. Estas mismas se entrecruzan en las ventanas y siguen de largo hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la siguiente ventana. Yo diría que la casa desde arriba se vería como cuadrada, casi rectangular. La entrada tiene como dos techos uno arriba del otro en forma triangular, la guardilla casi ni se ve a simple vista desde afuera debido a la gran expansión de los techos, pero es básicamente igual a la forma triangular del techo de la entrada y tiene, como el resto de los techos, las tejas negras. El balcón se encuentra en el segundo piso, recorre todo el mismo de un costado a otro y, como el resto de los detalles de la casa, es de madera en cuadrille. Hay un lago artificial afuera con un lindo puentecillo de madera que lo cruza. Según mamá son muy comunes en Japón. Está ubicada en Toshima, tokyo.  
Mi cuarto es lindo, Me dejaron decidir eso al menos, así que elegí la guardilla. Calmado, privado y alejado de mis padres, es un lugar casi ideal, aunque extraño nuestra antigua casa esta no me entristece en lo más mínimo.  
No necesito describir la belleza del resto del interior de la casa ni la amplitud de sus cuartos, por supuesto todo estaba a juego con la fachada, madera, piedra gris, pared clara.  
Mis padres eligieron un cuarto con la cama tradicional japonesa que es casi a la altura del piso, yo me quede con la tradicional nuestra, normal. No tarde mucho en desempacar todas mis cosas e hice que mi padre mandara a instalar mi computadora, la televisión, el cable, el internet y el teléfono de inmediato. Por suerte, para el final del día ya tenía todo listo. Al terminar el día siguiente ya estaba todo en su lugar y ni parecía que recién nos mudamos.  
Por supuesto recibimos ayuda, en la casa vivimos con dos sirvientas, odio llamarlas así pero no se me ocurre otra manera, realmente hacen todo, limpian, cocinan, sirven, ¡todo! La más grande es una señora de unos cincuenta años, Misao. Muy devota a su trabajo, se nota que llevaba años de experiencia sirviendo a las personas que viven en esta casa. Muy profesional, puntual, efectiva en su trabajo ¡no deja cavo suelto! Servicial, y respetuosa, al poco tiempo me tomo cariño y yo a ella debo decir, sabe español de una manera casi perfecta así que no me costó nada establecer un caluroso lazo con ella en el mes de verano que ya llevo aquí. A veces me llama Wakai on'nanoko* aún no logro descifrar que significa pero estoy casi segura de que es algún sobrenombre o algo.  
La segunda mujer, aunque no debe tener más de dos años que yo, se llama Shyzu es la sobrina de Misao, es algo callada, tímida, cuando quiero hablar con ella solo dice un par de palabras, se disculpa y se retira. Quizás le avergüenza hablar conmigo por ser de otro país, Shyzu no habla tan fluido español como su tía, pero aun así sé que podría hablar conmigo si al menos quisiera. Pero en fin, como decía; además de a ellas dos tenemos un jardinero que viene dos veces a la semana a mantener el jardín precioso como siempre y un chofer.  
Mi padre se pasa casi todo el tiempo en el trabajo, en el centro. Y mi madre se encierra en su estudio a pintar, leer y todas esas cosas que le gusta hacer. En las cuales yo tengo menos que el mínimo interés.  
Ya llevamos un mes aquí, he estado tomando clases particulares de japonés desde el día después de la “gran noticia” mi pobre profesor se sufre la vida conmigo y mi rebeldía y testarudez.  
“Desde el principio señorita Sakurada, “Kon-nichiwa*””  
No sé cómo no me mareé después del revoleo de ojos que le dedique al “querido” profesor.  
“Kon-nichiwa Kyōju-sama*”  
“O-genki desu ka Sorahy-san?*”  
Otra vez esta estúpida conversación, el mismo estúpido dialecto, ¿¡cómo voy a sobrevivir en la escuela con esta estúpida y básica conversación como práctica diaria!? Por suerte luego de las primeras cuatro veces que reproche con esa misma frase y amenace con decirle a mi padre que esto no servía para nada, el querido profesor empezó a ser más severo y exigente, ahí me empezó a costar mucho más, pero al mes ya sabía leer y escribir bastante bien y hablaba casi perfecto.  
El profesor estaba sorprendido con mi rapidez para aprender y hasta me felicito formalmente frente a mi padre, quien no tardo un segundo en alardear las cualidades de su hija con la nariz para arriba como siempre lo hacía cuando me otorgaban el diploma del año a mejor promedio.  
“El orgullo de la familia, mi hija es de las mejores de su escuela sin decir que quizás sea la mejor…”  
Bla, bla, bla; alardeo.  
Confieso ser muy buena en mis estudios, no soy conformista, me gusta sobrepasar a las personas que se creen en mí mismo nivel, siempre quiero ser mejor y lo logro la mayoría de las veces, solo le doy mucha dedicación a lo que quiero y ¡listo! Lo tengo en mis manos lo más pronto posible, a veces literalmente. Sé que eso no le resulta a la mayoría de la gente, pero bueno, yo lo aprovecho mientras lo tengo.  
Mis notas y mi personalidad me han ganado cierto respeto en la escuela. Un liderazgo que me costó mucha paciencia construir, cosa que debo decir, no me sobra. En mi año era la más respetada, a quien acudían para pedir tanto ayuda escolar como aprobación para realizar ciertas cosas. Me tenían respeto, algunos miedo, otros envidia, y a mí me encantaba.  
Pero ahora no seré nadie, en esta escuela solo seré la nueva, la extranjera, y se que me costaran las materias, su sistema de enseñanza es tan diferente, ni siquiera sé cómo dividen el año lectivo. Estoy bastante asustada por eso, pero solo me queda esperar lo mejor. Si no tuviera la garantía de que volveríamos en un año estaría muchísimo mas preocupada.  
Mañana empiezan las clases, según papa la escuela secundaria Gakushuin es de las más grandes e importantes de Japón, que originalmente fue establecida para educar a los niños de la nobleza japonesa. Para mí es solo otra escuela grande donde me van a exigir más de lo necesario, y eso solo hace que me agarre más cagazo. Su uniforme, como todos los uniformes escolares de Japón que he visto hasta ahora, es muy diferente a los de America, y a la vez tienen mucho en común. Supongo que es por el hecho de que ambos son escolares. Se compone de una pollera a tablas azul obscuro, demasiado corta en mi opinión, una camisa blanca, un saco entallado del mismo color que la pollera y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello que se ata en el pecho, tipo de marinero. Las medias son opcionales, gracias a dios, y los zapatos son de color negro abiertos adelante, con Guillermina y con un poco de taco para estilizar.  
Ya estoy en la cama, debería dormirme. Mañana es el “gran día” solo espero lo mejor, y sino culpare a papá el resto de su vida.  
Estoy nerviosa y generalmente en estas situaciones no puedo dormir, sigo pensando en todo lo que podría o no pasar. Sigo pensando hasta que simplemente me desvanezco y solo recuerdo una cosa, una voz, la de un joven, un hombre, es dulce, demandante, quizás amable, seductora, inquietante, quiero sonreír, no puedo. Llorar, solo no sé cómo, no entiendo que dice, ¿o sí?  
“Espera… no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les halla gustado, es muy primer publicación así que no es perfecto. acepto sugerencias y correcciones. Comenten si les gustó, me anima a seguir. ¡Besos!


End file.
